Kol's Secret
by Slytherin Addict
Summary: What would happen if Kol knew Calla Potter? Would she be able to save him? Would he be willing to contact her for help? How do they know eachother? M.O.D. Calla, takes place after the war. This is my first time posting a story on this site! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be my first time posting on this site as an author so please be kind if you review. I had this plot bunny bouncing around in my head for a little while and just wanted to get it out.**

 **This is something i will only work on if someone tells me they would like to continue reading it.**

 **P.S. I haven't looked over this yet I'm typing quick before my muse leaves me! XD But I do apologize for any Grammer or Spelling mistakes you may find. I will be reviewing this when I am near my computer but right now I am typing this out on my phone... XD**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ORIGINALS! I'm just playing with the characters for a little while. :D**

 **PAIRING: undecided**

 **"** I think i wanna be alone for this bit." Kol told Davina turning away from her to cough into his arm almost collapsing to his knees from the force behind it. When Kol managed to get his coughing under control he turned to leave the cemetery the back of his fist still pressed up against his mouth.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Elijah proclaimed walking towards Kol and Davina **.** Klaus and Rebekah following close behind.

"Always and forever isn't something you just weasel out of, brother." Klaus told Kol with a slight smirk.

Kol gave a sigh seeing that he would not be able to change his siblings minds about staying.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Kol lay on the ground surround by his siblings with them trying to help him draw in breath. While Davina was on her knees across from them watching what was happening to Kol looking like she was ready to burst into tears. She had her hands together looking like she was praying, well either that or muttering a spell trying to help Kol.

"Davina" Kol muttered through the blood steadily dripping from his mouth blindly reaching out a hand to her. Davina crawled over to Kol grasping the hand he had streched out to her in desperation.

"I'm right here Kol." Davina whispered through her tear filled eyes she seemed unable to cry.

"In my pocket" Kol gasped fighting with trying to make the words to come out.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus exchanged glances knowing that in the state Kol wasin he would not be able to last much longer. Rebekah though reached into his pocket and pulled out what was in it... Which happened to be things she thought were just random there was what looked to be an emerald stone, a packet of gum, and some change. Then when she reached over to empty his other pocket she found nothing in it. Almost robotically Rebekah held out the items she had found to Davina completely numb knowing that while she had just got her brother back she would also be losing him soon.

Davina held out the hand that wasn't grasping desperately onto Kol's to take the stuff from Rebekah. But when Davina took a glance at her hand to see what she had been handed she found what she thought was pocket junk.

"What Kol? Which one did you want?" Davina asked him carfully placing the items next to the hand she held but seemed reluctent to let go of.

"Well I seriously doubt that Kol wants the gum." Klaus joked rolling his eyes.

"Nik" Elijah warned with a quick glance before looking back down to his little brother who seemed to have blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth.

"The stone" Kol breathed out looking extremely happy to see it.

"The stone?" Davina asked confused picking up the emerald colored stone. But oddly enough when she clenched it in her hand it. Her hand almost seemed to start to glow which drew three confused gazes to it but one happy glance from Kol.

Davina noticed the stone seemed to be heating up while she was holding it as well as glowing. When it got to hot for her to hold though, she dropped it with a gasp.

But as soon as it touched the ground it lit up so bright that they needed to cover their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Rebekah almost screeched quickly covering her eyes as well as Kol's.

"How in the hell should I know!" Klaus practically roared at her before he closed his eyes.

"Davina quickly close your eyes." Elijah practically demanded as even he had to block his eyes from the light.

Davina though was unable to look way with her stunned stare. The light seemed to just keep getting brighter and brighter and brighter.

 **AN: I know I'm kind of ending this chapter as a cliffhanger but well before I wrote any more I wanted to know if people would actually be interested in reading this... So please review telling me if you think this might be a good story that people actually want to read or not. I'm not asking for something I know a lot of writers do. They say if ten people review ill keep writing this. But all i need is one person telling me they would like me to keep writing for me to post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who commented so far! I really appreciate it and I enjoyed reading them! While I was reading your comments I decided to try to respond to any and all comments left to me by my readers! :D**

 **I would like to give Special Thanks to Skendo who was my first reviewer ever! :D**

 **Skendo : I will continue writing this story to the best of my ability! I hope you will stick with it till the end and maybe even add in a few of your idea's as to the direction the story should take! :D**

 **m. j. readings : I'm sorry you thought it was short but the idea literally came into my head maybe 3 hours before I finally decided to type it out and put it on this site. But I will try to make longer chapters depending on how much time I have to write in between working. Also updates would take me longer to post so... there's that too...**

 **Shadow Kitsune11 : I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Who knows maybe your idea might happen! ;)**

 **Lizzy B (Guest) : I also enjoy the genre but yeah there isn't many I have seen... But i hope you enjoy this story! :D**

 **percabeth endgame : Yeah but unfortunatly the reactions for Freya and Finn probably wont happen for a few more chapters! But the reactions are something i do look foward to writing about! :D**

 **Rina (Guest) : I will! I hope you decide to continue reading! :D**

 **Thank You to everyone who favorited and decided to follow this story too! Because like I said before this will be my first story that will be posted on this site so I hope to make it a good one! But I do already have other diffrent kinds of stories written out in notebooks that I never typed out or posted so... I might post those too at some point... But I wrote them a few years ago so I'll probably take a while to re read them as well as try to fix them up before posting them! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ORIGINALS! I'm just playing with the characters!**

 **I do however have a quick question! Would you guys rather have the shorter chapters that will come out quicker or have the ones that are longer but will come out slower? I shall leave the choice up to my readers! :D**

 **Pairing : Undecided**

* * *

Before they all heard what sounded like a loud crack that made even Klaus jump not that he would ever admit to it. Before the light finally began to grow dimmer.

"Kol have you been getting into trouble again?" A girls voice rang out with a distinct english accent.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah all rising to stand protectively in front of Kol. Though Davina stayed sitting down next to Kol clutching his hand desperately.

"Jeez Kol, you only ever contact me when you have gotten into a spot of trouble." The girls voice seemed to laugh teasingly at Kol.

"Calla" Kol only just managed to mutter through his strained breathing as his lungs quicly filled with blood.

"Yep!" Calla practically chirped before her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU KOL?" Calla almost screeched seeing the terrible state Kol was in. As she ignored everything else in the room and was only able to pay attention to Kol, Calla practically sprinted to his side quickly forcing Rebekah to move so that she could get by. As well as forcing Davina to move away to avoid being hit by the girls rapidly fussing hands.

"I apologize but who exactly are you?" Elijah asked trying to be polite to the girl who apparently knew Kol only to be ignored.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah sneered crossing her arms and shooting a dirty look at this girl, 'Calla'.

"What I want to know what how the hell did she just appear like that!" Klaus almost demanded glaring at the girl who had seemed to appeared out of nothing and was close to his dying younger brother.

Davina just sat there shocked after being forced to move away from the man she loves. Forced to watch as another girl worriedly fusses over Kol.

Calla quickly yanked her wand out of her boot getting ready to cast some quick diagnostic spells o Kol only to be pulled away by a pissed off looking Klaus.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my brother?" Klaus asked throwing the girl who looked no older than Davina up against the closest wall with his hand wrapped around her neck.

"I was going to help him as you all seem to lack the common sense to do so!" Calla practically yelled trying to push away the hand that was wrapped around her neck and was quickly getting tighter every second. Before long it was so tightly that she could almost feel her throat getting ready to cave in under the pressure.

"If we couldn't help him I doubt you could." Klaus almost sneered down at the girl who seemed to be quickly blacking out.

"Brother maybe we should let her try. What's the harm when he's already dying?" Elijah tries to plead with Klaus slowly advancing on the pair.

"Plus if she does do something to him maybe that might end his pain faster. Either way Kol might still pass." Elijah softly tells Klaus reaching out to softly place his hand on top of Klaus's. His word's causing Rebekah's eyes to fill with tears that she attempts not to let herself cry.

"But if she can save him..." Elijah trailed off.

"I think we should let her try." Davina softly tells them gazing down at Kol whose breathing seems to be getting worse. Rebekah's tear filled eyes softening looking down at Kol kneeling down beside him to wipe his bloody mouth.

"I mean after all Kol trustes her enough to contact her when he's like this... If Kol thinks that she can help him... We should let her..." Davina continued her eyes still filled with tears but now they also had a small amount of hope as well. Her words also caused Rebekah's tear filled eyes to soften slightly more.

"I've never met her before but if he trusts her we should too... I mean think about it Nik! I dont want to lose him again! Not when we have only just gotten him back..." Rebekah spoke up finally looking up from Kol to look at Nik as tears slowly began falling from her eyes.

"So if Kol thinks she might be able to stop his death I say we let her try!" Rebekah told them determination begining to fill her eyes.

"Fine!" Klaus almost snarls throwing Calla to the floor.

"Finally" Calla coughs out hands rubbing her throat as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"I will be watching everything you do to Kol very carefully though." Klaus tells Calla softly but with malice and promise of harm as he kneel's down in front of her.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a member of Kol's family." Calla tells Klaus still rubbing at her throat knowing she can already feel the bruise forming. She knows in a few hours it will turn into a large hand print.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Klaus asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I just ment that with how long I have known Kol whose a guy that happens to vicious and murderous sometimes. That having a brother I imagined a brother of his would also end up being murderous like you but certainly not as moody as you seem to be." Calla confessed to Klaus with a slight smirk.

"Calla" Kol choked out a bloody spraying from his mouth as he fought to get her name out.

"I'm coming Kol!" Calla rose to her feet going over to Kol's aid one again this hoping no one would stop her this time. Once again moving both Rebekah and Davina away from him so that she could continue fussing over him.

"Anapneo" Calla muttered waving her wand against his throat trying to clear out his throat of blood.

Though to everyone else in the room it just looked like she had a stick and was waving it around randomly. Causing all of them to look at her oddly.

"What the hell is she doing to him?" Rebekah asked anyone who was listening.

"Looks like she's cleared his lungs and throat of blood it doesn't sound as congested as before. That's a good start." Elijah commented

"She look's like she's doing some sort of spells. But I have never heard of a spell that had you say Anapneo before... But still she must be like me then she has to be a witch too." Davina pointed out watching Calla confused.

Calla cast a diagnostic spell trying to quickly find out what was killing him. Quickly realising though that a Bezaor was not what she needed as his condition was not caused by a potion. Discovering that it was a curse that was killing him Calla quickly cast Reparifors a spell that treats magically induced ailments. Hoping that it would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here's the new chapter! I was actually at work on break typing this out on my phone so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will be reviewing it later when I'm near my computer! :D I'm really happy so many people are enjoying this story! To be honest when I posted the first chapter I didn't think I would get so much positive feedback! So thank you all!**

 **Would you guys maybe want Caroline to show up at some point? Also about Hayley thoughts on not having her in this? I'm not really a Hayley fan so should I add her? Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **P.S. Would you guys rather have an entire story about the past that Kol and Calla have. It would be prequal to this one it will probably end up being told in drabbles. Or would you guys just want some flashbacks in this?**

 **New Poll added on my profile as to who Calla should end up with! Pairings posted as reviews with also be counted!**

 **DICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ORIGINALS!**

* * *

"I've managed to stabilize him but that will only help until I can find the best treatment for this curse." Calla informed them standing from her place next to Kol. She swiped a hand across her face looking down at Kol seriously.

"So you can actually manage to cure him?" Davina asked slightly in awe.

"Really?" Rebekah asked Calla hopefully.

"I should be able to." Calla told Rebekah with a large smile.

"Should be able to?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I should be able to!" Calla teased Klaus with a slight grin.

"Now this won't last forever it should help him for maybe a week. Hopfully that will be long enough for me to be able to find a complete cure for Kol." Calla informed them with a small half smile.

"Thank you my family and I are in your debt." Elijah told Calla with a relieved greatful smile as he stated walking up to her extending his hand. Letting out a relieved sigh now happy knowing that his little brother would possibly be able to survive this only because of the woman standing in front of him.

"It's fine I owe Kol a lot... So really you don't owe me anything nor should you be in my debt. If anything I'm in Kol's debt. This is really the least I can do for all the times he helped me out." Calla told them all being quite blunt about it really.

"Anyway you should bring him somewhere safe for now. Just for now make sure though that one of you stays with him for now so that you can look after him. Just until he wakes up so that you can make sure that there are no negative responses from his body to the spells I used on him." Calla informed them with another glance down at Kol.

"So you really are another witch!" Davina exclaimed with a large grin. All previous sadness now wiped from her face knowing that Kol now had a chance and would live for now even if for only a few more days.

"Of course I am! Wait another witch? I mean I knew Kol was one but who else is?" Calla asked confused as she sent a calculating glace to Davina before quickly scanned over all the people in the room.

"That would be me!"Davina chirped excited to be able to meet another witch especially one with such an emense power. Calla's gaze quickly snapped back over to Davina at her words.

"Great it's apparently time for Kol's witches bonding time." Rebekah sarcasticly stated rolling her eyes.

"This might just be getting interesting." Klaus stated with a smirk crossing his lips but quickly ready to hear about Kol's companion that he had never known about.

"Hmmm" Elijah just hummed in response to Klaus. As he was also interested in finding out exactly how Kol knew such a kind woman. After all with the way Kol acted he was suprised someone like her would be willing to stick around and was able to somehow endure his antics.

"Wait so did your parents have magic too or were you a muggle born? Also where exactly did you study magic? The Salem Institute? Every witch I know would be able to cast a simple stasis charm on Kol to give him enough time to be able to contact me for help. So where did you study exactly?" Call asked Davina with a raised eyebrow while she crossed her arms.

"Muggle Born? The Salem Institute? Study? What are you talking about?" Davina asked Calla quickly becoming confused.

"Hold on if you don't know about any of that then how exactly did you learn to use your magic?" Calla asked growing more confused by the second as her talk with Davina progressed.

"I learned through reading grimoires. Why didn't you?" Davina asked Calla even more confused.

"No I learned from my Professor's and by going to a school for learning magic. Thats how most witches and wizards learn how to control their magic. Well and through books I suppose... But it was mainly learning from our Professors." Calla told Davina gazing at her with a calculating look.

"Wait they actually have magic schools? Why did I never know about them?" Davina asked upset that she had apparently mied an amazing change to attend a magic school like Calla had been able to. She started thinking maybe if she had been able to attend that she would have been the one able to save Kol and not Calla.

"Normally when a witch or wizard reaches 11 they are sent an owl from a magic school. For you that would have ended up being the Salem Institute of Magic as that is the closest magic school. However once you start to attend you are only able to do magic in school. So until you are 17 years old if you end up doing magic outside of school you can be expelled or even put up for trial for use of underage magic outside of school. There is also a Law that states the only people able to know about magic are family. No one outside of your family like friends are able to find out about about the existance of magic and if they do you can end up losing your magic." Calla informed Davina giving her the speech that had been burned into her memory by her professors. Davina looked almost scared after listening to what Calla had just said.

"Okay I think that's enough for now Dvina you can ask her all the questions you want later but for right now we should get Kol back to the mansion." Elija finally stepped in breaking up their conversation as it didn't seem like it would end anytime soon.

"He's right I can tell you more about that later. I should get going as I need to begin researching this curse. I shall return in a few hours depending on what i can find out." Calla informed them quickly before one again a loud crack filled the room and then she was gone.

"Well I wonder how they met..." Rebekah finally asked after staring at the space Calla had just disapeared from with a small frown.

"Me too little sister." Klaus told Rebekah also staring at the place that she had completley disapeared from.

"Well I am sure they will tell us the story but we really should move Kol. Davina I assume you will be joining us at the mansion?" ELijah asked quickly picking Kol up to rush him to the mansion.

"Yeah I'm coming." Davina murmered seemingly mesmerized by Calla's swift diapearance.

"Well then lets get going." Rebekah said leaving with everyone following behind her.

After they arrived back at the mansion!

"Home sweet home." Rebekah crowed happily as she threw open the doors.

"Well I am going to make myself a drink does anyone else want one?" Klaus asked as he started walking towards the bar.

"No thank you Nik. I'm going to go change Kol out of these bloody clothes and rinse his face of blood." Elijah announced as he began to walk up the stairs heading towards Kol's room.

Elijah placed Kol on the bed and headed over to the closet to pull out some clothes. After he layed them on the bed next to Kol he walked to the bathroom and wet a facecloth before heading back to Kol and starting to wipe his face free of blood and grime.

"Well Kol i don't know who Calla is but she sure cares about you a lot. I mean she came here to help you. I do wonder how you met though... Oh well I'm sure you will tell us when you wake up..." Elijah tried to makie small talk with Kol as he was cleaning him.

"I too am curious about that brother."

Elijah looked up from Kol to see Klaus leaning against the door holding 2 glasses of bourbon.

"Nik i told you I didn't want one." Elijah sighed looking back down at Kol whose face was now free of the blood that had previously marked it.

"I know but i figured you should have a drink anyway." Klaus stated as he walked over placing the second glass on the nightstand ans began studing Kol.

"I don't know Elijah I'm not sure he will even tell us who she is to him. After all he kept her a secret for this long." Klaus said gazing down at the still form of his little brother.

"I suppose you are right but we won't know until he wakes." Elijah sighed as he started to strip down Kol only to re dress him.

* * *

 **Well everyone thats the end of this chapter I tried to make this one longer! XD**

 **Please R &R! I love knowing that people are enjoying this story so much! I will probably be posting the next chapter in a few days! But thank you everyone who reviewed! Reading them makes me really happy and knowing i have the support of people when writing this brightens my day!**

 **Please head over to my profile to take a poll on who Calla should end up with. I will be including review pairings in too! I will include poll results at the end of chapters!**

 **Current options**

 **Calla / Niklaus**

 **Calla / Elijah**

 **Calla / Kol**

 **Calla / Marcel**

 **Calla / Draco**

 **If the pairing you want isn't here you can either pm me or leave it in a review and i will add it!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS NOT A** **CHAPTER** **THOUGH! The chapter will be posted later on today tor early tomorrow though! But the reason im posting this is because or a review I just recieved that I felt I needed to respond to! I WILL BE REMOVING THIS AUTHORS NOTE WHEN I POST THE 4TH CHAPTER! PROBABLY AT THE SAME TIME AS WHEN I WILL POST THE FIXED CHAPTERS!** **My computer is currently non accessibleto me as I had to send it out to be fixed! I should be receiving it back in around 2 weeks!**

 **This is the actual review that they left...**

:I'm sorry to say this, but I think you should only post something after proofreading it, your readers deserve to read something with good quality, not this.  
The chapter is short and full of grammar errors, you misspelled the basic words like "I", not "i". You've added nothing truly interesting to your so called "plot", you poorly described the scene of Kol/Kaleb's death, nothing more. You're basically copying the show, and the last few lines you added a silly "turn of events" that was more annoying than eye catching. The cliffhanger only works when you actually have a consistent plot, which YOU. DO. NOT.  
Also, this installment was so short, vague and so like the TV show that I can barely say it's worth my time. I hope you find a beta reader in the future and work harder of your grammar and plot development, because this as it is, I just can't read.  
I'm sorry if I came too strongly on you, but I am honestly f*** tired of so many bad written stories... it's not hard to study and make an effort to create something within the basic grammar rules, you just have try.

 **Then also put up a review for chapter 3**

:Where are the f*** COMMAS?

That's it! I am reporting this story

 **It was written by a guest so I can't pm them... But I warned people at the beginning of the chapter that I wrote it on my phone and had not yet been able to fix the mistakes with spelling and grammer to the chapter! Also I didn't have a lot of time to type out the first chapter so I once again feel the need to apologize again for any mistakes or issues with the chapters... Also had this person actually read to the second chapter they would have seen a distinct LACK of me *copying* the show. But now i am going to re read all of my chapter's again and try and fix them on my phone... So we shall see what happens... I apologize for this but it was my first time receiving a flamed review... Also if someone plans to leave flames in the future I will only be accepting those that are actually from people who have accounts! However guests will still be able to review! I will not be posting the ones with flames! Once again I apologize for the inconvenience I'm sure this will cause to the people following this story!**


End file.
